Un momento mágico para tu ser amado
by K' Dash Ramirez
Summary: "Si no lo intentas, nunca podrás saber si Arnold realmente sienta algo por ti" Resonaba en la cabeza de la pequeña chica rubia una y mil veces...


Hola a todos. Les agradezco mucho que visitaran mi historia (*w*). Bueno, antes de empezar debo aclarar que este one-shot es parte del Primer Concurso de One-Shots de "Hey Arnold!" del grupo "¡Oye Arnold! ¡Salvemos La Película de la Jungla! ¡100, 000 Personas!". Espero lo disfruten.

"_Hey Arnold_" es una serie perteneciente a "_**Nickelodeon**_", cuyos personajes son propiedad del animador **Craig Bartlett**. Todo lo aquí escrito no tiene otra intención que entretener al lector sin ánimos de lucro.

**Nota:** _Este fanfic está ambientado mucho después de "Oye Arnold, Arnold salva el vecindario", sin tomar en cuenta "La película de la Selva". Aquí, Arnold y Helga tienen aproximadamente 11 años. Disfrútenlo_

Las nubes calmaban su llover y despejaban el cielo acompañadas de una fría pero relajante brisa de otoño. Las calles de Hillwood cubiertas de agua casi en su totalidad, mientras una pequeña rubia de coletas largas y rosado moño caminaba sin rumbo y con una duda enorme en su mente

-¿Será cierto lo que me dijo…? –Decía para sí misma la pequeña niña mientras caminaba despreocupada- ¿Será Arnold capaz de ver todo el amor que oculto por él tras de esta, mi fría y sólida armadura de ira?

**********************************************Flashback********************************************

Una triste tarde lluviosa invadía la ciudad de Hillwood. No era algo fuerte, sin embargo parecían golpear con tremenda fuerza al unísono de los latidos del corazón de cierta rubia de escasos 11 años, aferrada con uñas y dientes al sillón donde yacía recostada tras tan contundentes palabras…

-¡¿D-decirle a Arnold…?! ¡¿Está bromeando…?! –Gritó la chica rubia, con los ojos sobre sus órbitas y el corazón en la garganta.

-No, Helga, no me malinterpretes –Le respondió la Doctora Blizz, su psicóloga personal –Me refiero a que puedes intentar ser un poco más amable con él.

-¿Acaso no lo entiende? –Se levantó de un salto del sillón, muy sobresaltada Mi vida se partiría en dos si es que él me rechaza

-Lo entiendo muy bien Helga. Pero piensa en esto. Quizás Arnold, sin darse cuenta, se haya dado cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos, ¿No lo crees?

En ese momento, Helga recordó cada uno de sus monólogos dedicados hacia su adorado Cabeza de balón… No lo había notado hasta entonces, pero cada vez que ella dejaba salir sus cálidos pensamientos, él estaba ahí, detrás suyo.

-Entonces… ¿Usted cree que si soy un poco más amable con él, pueda llegar a gustarle? –Preguntó la niña algo temerosa, sentada en el sillón del consultorio con las rodillas sujetas.

-Podría ser así, Helga. Si no lo intentas, nuca podrás saber si Arnold realmente sienta algo por ti…

******************************************Fin Flashback*******************************************

-Si tan solo pudiera saber qué es lo que piensas sobre mí, ¡oh, mí adorado príncipe de cabellos rubios…! -Comenzó a recitar la pequeña rubia sin fijarse hacia donde se encaminaba- ¡Oh, Arnold! Si tan solo fuera yo la dueña de tu tan cálido y noble corazón… Si pudieras ver más allá de mi máscara de furia, hasta mi suave y cursi interior… –Alzó los brazos, intentando abrazar al fantasma de su ilusión- ¡Arnold, amor mío…!

De repente, Helga se vio envuelta en un aparatoso choque contra otra persona que venía en contra sentido, el cual provocó que ambos cayeran a un pequeño charco junto a la banqueta.

-¡Fíjate por donde camias, idiota! –Dijo ella fúrica, sobando su cabeza por el impacto.

-Oh, lo siento Helga. Fue mi culpa –Le contestó muy amablemente él, ofreciendo su mano para levantarla.

-¡Arnold…! –Exclamó ella con sobresalto, recobrando rápido su tono habitual- Digo, ¿qué demonios te sucede, cabeza de balón? ¿Tu enorme cabeza no te deja ver por donde caminas o qué?

-En verdad lo siento mucho, Helga –Él la sujetó de un brazo, ayudándole a levantarse- En verdad, lo lamento mucho.

-Fíjate bien por donde caminas, camarón con pelos. –Se sacude el vestido, notando una gran mancha de lodo en él- ¡Mira cómo quedó mi vestido, cabezón!

-En verdad lo lamento Helga. Ven, permíteme limpiarlo.

-¿Y cómo lo harás, cabezón? Por si no lo has notado, estamos muy lejos de nuestras casas –Dijo ella, frunciendo el entrecejo con enojo.

-Bueno, hay muchos lugares en el centro comercial en donde podrías entrar y limpiarte –Dijo el chico, mirándola un poco apenado –No perdemos nada con ir, ¿qué dices?

-Bien, cabeza de Balón, pero te mataré si llegando no encontramos un buen sitio, ¿entendiste?

Y así, ambos emprendieron su camino hacia el centro comercial. Durante todo el camino ambos chicos permanecieron en cierto silencio, mirando de vez en vez hacia su compañero.

"¿Qué está pasándome?" Se decía el pequeño Rubio en sus pensamientos "No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué Helga se ven tan radiante…? No, debe ser algo de mi imaginación… quizás solo sea el clima…"

"Oh, amor mío" Suspiraba en sus pensamientos la pequeña rubia "¿Quién diría que fuera a encontrarte en este día? Oh, Arnold, dulce Sol de cabellos que ilumina i vida y me conduce a los cielos. Sí tan solo pudiera tenerte entre mis brazos, y corresponder por completo a tu puro y sincero corazón"

En ese momento, Helga notó que su acompañante la miraba con cierta inquietud, por lo que le dijo -¿Qué estás mirando, zonzo? Muévete, que mi ropa no se limpiará por si sola- En cuanto aceleraron el paso, segura de que no recibía mirada alguna, suspiró en sus adentros y se dijo a sí misma "Oh, mi amor…"

En tan solo un par de calles, lograron llegar al centro comercial, entrando en el esperando hallar un lugar donde poder limpiar esa mancha, sin embargo no pudieron dejar de sorprenderse por lo que tenían a su alrededor. Todo el sitio estaba ambientado para "Regalar un momento mágico a su ser amado", o eso daba a entender el Slogan gigante frente a casi todos los locales.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí?! –Gritó con asombro y cierto enojo Helga, mirando con ira a su pequeño acompañante- Te juro que si planeaste esto, cabeza de balón, te golpearé tan fuerte que necesitarás una silla de ruedas permanente…

El pobre chico rubio tragó saliva, a la vez que escuchaba a lo lejos como trabajaba un nuevo cascanueces automático antes de mirar a Helga y afirmarle –Helga, te juro que yo no sabía nada de esto. Estoy igual de sorprendido que tú al respecto…

-Es todo, cabezón. ¡Yo me largo!-Gritó Helga, dando media vuelta tratando de retirarse del sitio

-Espera Helga… -El chico la tomó por su muñeca derecha, tratando de evitar que se fuera.

-Te lo advertí, cabezón – Aseveró la chica, girando sobre sí misma, levantando su puño dispuesta a atacar cual cobra amenazante, sin embargo algo cesó por completo su ira…

Los ojos color verde esmeralda de Arnold se cruzaron con los tímidos azules de Helga, quedando imantados los unos a los otros. Parecía como si las niñas de ambos jugaran entre sí, queriendo acercarse lo mayor posible. Pronto, los puños de Helga cedieron y sujetaron suavemente las manos del chico, notando como el corazón de ambos latía a todo vapor.

-Ar-Arnold… Yo…-suspiró la pequeña rubia, cerrando lentamente sus ojos conforme acercaba su rostro con el de su amado.

-H-Helga –El chico hizo lo mismo que su pequeña acompañante, sonrojándose ligeramente por la emoción del momento.

Ambos chicos Se compartieron una tímida pero dulce mirada, sonriendo sin dejar de acercarse. Sus corazones latía rápidamente, sus manos inmóviles sujetándose suavemente y sus labios, tan cerca que podían sentirse el uno el otro, deseaban unirse después de tanto tiempo…

-¡Hola pequeños jóvenes! –Gritó con alegría un joven mesero, sobresaltando a nuestro par de rubios, quienes no tardaron en saltar por el grito del sujeto.- Veo que necesitan una mesa, ¿no, pequeño Romeo? –Codeó un par de veces a Arnold, quién se molestó un poco frunciendo el ceño.

-Mira, pedazo de idiota, te lo dejaré muy claro –Decía Helga al muchacho, a quien tenía sujetado por el cuello de su camisa- él no es mi novio. Solo venimos aquí para limpiar esta gran mancha en mi ropa, así que dime si tienen un baño en tu restaurante o prepárate para conocer a Betsy y los 5 Vengadores, ¿Está claro? –Volvió a alzar su puño haciendo énfasis en ello, quedando el pobre rubio sorprendido por tal acción.

Dicho esto, los tres pasaron a dicho restaurante, el cual no estaba tan repleto, sin embargo se notaba a leguas que los suspiros y corazoncitos inundaban el lugar, logrando sonrojar a nuestro par de rubios. El joven y amenazado mesero llevó a ambos chicos a una mesa, discretamente apartada de las demás.

-En un momento les traigo el menú, chicos –Les dijo el joven mesero.

-No te molestes, viejo –Decía la pequeña chica estando aún sin tomar asiento- Solamente usaré su baño para limpiarme y me largo de aquí.

De inmediato, Helga se dirigió al baño de chicas, el cual, para su sorpresa, estaba vacío. Tomó un poco de papel, remojándolo en el lavabo y comenzó a limpiarse.

-Criminal…. ¡¿Cómo se atrevió ese inepto a arruinar mi momento de gloria?! –Decía ella en voz alta- Arnold estaba a punto de besarme… ¡Y ese cretino lo arruinó todo! –Frunció el ceño y presionó con fuerza la llave de agua, provocando una pequeña fuga que logró mojar lo bastante su cabello como para alaciarlo.

-No puede ser… ¿Ahora esto…? Bien, lo mejor será irte de aquí y no volver a pensar en… -Helga se detuvo completamente en seco. Miró directamente a su relejo. Al principio visualizó una imagen de sí misma ruda e intimidante, peor a lo lejos, ocultó y apenas visible tras una puerta de los baños, se veía a un preocupado y Tierno Arnold, como espiando a la chica; Esa imagen se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por la de la Doctora Blizz, quien repitió un par de veces la frase "puedes intentar ser un poco más amable con él… Si no lo intentas, nuca podrás saber si Arnold realmente sienta algo por ti".

La pequeña rubia bajó la mirada Sabía bien lo que pasaba. Arnold parecía corresponder a sus sentimientos tanto como a ella le hubiera gustado en sus mejores sueños… pero aún seguía con la duda. "Si no lo intentas, nuca podrás saber si Arnold realmente sienta algo por ti" resonaba en su cabeza una y mil veces… cuando volvió a mirar el espejo, miró al fin su imagen verdadera. Una versión tierna de sí misma, con el cabello alaciado y su moño Rosa que no podía expresar de mejor forma su verdadero ser.

-Está decidido… se lo diré al fin –Dijo entusiasmada y llena de valor. Salió intrépida del bañó y corrió justo a la mesa donde Arnold, chocando de nuevo con la consolante y enigmática mirada del rubio, quedando nuevamente débil en su voluntad. Arnold la miró perplejo. Sentía que había visto una chica demasiado parecida a Helga en algún sitio, pero no podía recordarlo. Helga tomó asiento y ambos chicos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio, compartiendo tímidas miradas y ocultando su mirar del de su acompañante.

Al poco rato llegó el joven mesero, con una rosada malteada grande con dos pajillas.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Arnold, rompiendo así el silencio

-Cortesía de la casa, chicos –Le contestó el mesero- Es "un momento mágico" para ambos.

Ambos chicos volvieron a su silencio. No podían si quiera imaginar que es lo que pensaba el uno del otro. Se podía notar en sus miradas todo lo que querían decirse, pero las palabras no fluían por miedo a no ser bien aceptados por el otro. Disimuladamente, Helga fue acercando su mano a la malteada, queriendo probar un poco de ella sin incomodar a su amado, pero para su sorpresa, la mano de Arnold se cruzó por unos instantes con la suya, sintiendo su calidez y sujetando la suya con cierto cariño.

-H-Helga… Yo… -Balbuceaba un poco el chico rubio. Por unos momentos bajó su mirada, señal de tristeza, sin embargo Helga lo sujetó con ambas manos, mirándolo tiernamente. Él alzó su mirar y prosiguió decidido- Yo no sé exactamente que me pase, pero estos últimos días… más bien, estos últimos meses he pensado mucho en ti… cada que te veo es como si mi vida tuviera un sentido para existir… y no sé si sea amor o cariño… peor lo que sí sé es que… T-tú… tú…

-¿Yo te gusto, Arnold? –Preguntó con voz dulce Helga –Digo… ¿Te gusto gusto?

-S-si Helga… tú me gustas gustas… en verdad y… y yo quisiera… quisiera pedirte que… que tú… tú fueras…

-Arnold –Helga puso un dedo índice en los labios de su amado, mirándolo de manera tierna- No necesitas pedírmelo dos veces… Yo… también quiero decirte que me gustas mucho… desde hace mucho tiempo... y… y… ¡y ven a mis brazos, amor mío…!

Helga se lanzó a los brazos de Arnold quien, sorprendido pero feliz, le correspondió con cariño a tal gesto de alegría. Por fin, el sueño de Helga se había vuelto realidad. Pudo confesarle sus sentimientos a Arnold… y, lo mejor de todo fue que él sentía exactamente lo mismo por ella...

-Sabía que nuestra receta era infalible… se veía que ellos dos hacían una hermosa pareja –Se decía a sí mismo el joven mesero, sonriendo al ver como el par de chicos rubios bebían de la misma malteada, tomados de una mano y mirándose con ternura y amor puro e inocente…


End file.
